Don’t Tell Me Everything Is Wonderful Now
by OilSlickLove
Summary: Abuse can effect people in different ways. Gary was beaten to insanity, while Petey shriveled to a meek little boy. No matter how much they hated their old life, they'd never truely like their new one. No matter how much living back then hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Oh goodness… another story. I've got to stop. Anyway, I really like how this one is turning out. I haven't written much, as you can see, but I think its coming out lovely. Gary has been a very difficult character to get right, so I'm a little nervous on how I made him out to be.

Review please, but I'm not going to push you to do it. Just, do what you like.

--

Don't Tell Me Everything Is Wonderful Now

Chapter 1: 'You're so immaculate, you'd never understand.'

Gary fumbled with the tie he was forced to wear. He tried to loosen it up, but his father would just tighten it back up. So, he was left wishing he could breathe. He didn't understand why he had to dress up. He didn't even want to meet the lady he hung out with. He didn't want to meet her little boy. He didn't want to change. He wanted his mommy back. He didn't care that she didn't live with them anymore, or that she used to do bad things to him.

His father had checked his watch for the four hundredth time, and sighed once more. She was three minuets late, heaven forbid. Gary could never understand why punctuality was so important, she was coming eventually. He paced around the living room, looking out the window every time he turned to it. Gary does similar things, even at his young age. A six year old pacing around mumbling incoherent things always alarmed his neighbors and family. But, Gary had something wrong with him, that's what they tell him anyway. He feels perfectly fine, though. He just thinks more then any "normal" kid his age.

_Daddy had told me that this new lady was very special to him. The last time he said someone was special it was towards my mommy. He said that he couldn't leave her because of that. But, now mommy's gone, does that mean this lady is going to take her place? That's no fair, mommy can't tell him that she still loves him and that she's going to change, like she used to. _

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried, for once, to not think about anything. He hated thinking. It just gave him a horrid headache, and made him cry. He couldn't stop thinking about everything, and everyone. Just as he was about to ram his little head into a wall, another crazy past-time that takes away all the thoughts, a van pulled into his driveway. The lights flickered off and a dim lit the inside of the van. He barely made out a woman turning to the back seat, where Gary believed her child sat.

Joseph, Gary's father, quickly ran to the door waiting for her to knock and open it by the first or second bang so he didn't waste any time. Gary watched with eyes drooped with boredom. He stood in front of the two big windows in his living room with a bright light lit, making him seem very obvious to see from the outside. He watched a frail looking boy stumble out of the car, looking as amused Gary did. When the last car door shut, darkness engulfed the visitors, but the psychotic boy could still feel eyes on him. Curious and terrified eyes. He would have to fix that; he doesn't want some wimpy boy hanging around him.

--

A sigh burst from his mouth as they pulled out of the driveway. His mother had divorced his father not to long ago, almost a whole month passed by. It didn't take much for her to get over it, but little Petey was still shook up. Not with sadness, mind you, but with happiness. His father used to beta him every chance he got. The moment his mother left for work or to have a girl night, he'd grab the closest object and forced Pete to learn that not every one is a good person.

He felt so unbelievably happy and he couldn't wait to meet his new friend. He wondered if he liked to play board games or even video games. He hoped that he had a Gameboy and Pokemon: Red Version. He really wanted to trade and get new Pokemon. But, he was really worried that he wouldn't like him. "Mommy, do you think Mr. Smith's kid will like me?"

"His name is Gary, dear." She laughed lightly, "And yes, of course he'll like you. What's not to like? You're a sweet, caring, imaginative little boy."

Petey blushed and thanked her meekly. He always got flustered when he was complemented. He sat quietly for the rest of the ride, watching the sun fall down. Darkness had come upon them as they drove into the driveway. Butterflies filled his stomach as he opened the sliding car door.

His eyes darted to the glowing front windows and noticed a boy about his age watching with anger filled eyes. All the butterflies were crushed by the rock that dropped and weighed his stomach. He felt sick with fear. Now he didn't want to meet Gary, not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

So, here's the second chapter. I do hope you enjoy. Review if you wish.

--

Chapter 2: 'A flawless understanding of the misunderstood.'

Gary's father greeted the woman, who seemed to be named Carol, and graciously took her coat. He smiled as the boy came in, and also took his coat. The kid was darker then Gary, and had short curly hair. He wore a light pink polo shirt, and light blue jeans with a brown pair of shoes. Gary now felt very over dressed.

"Carol, Pete, this is my son, Gary." His father politely introduced. Joseph nudged his son, "Well, Gary? What do you say?"

He grumbled a bit, but still gave his hello, "Nice to meet you Ms. Kowalski."

She smiled lightly, "Nice to meet you too. You seem like a nice little boy."

"Thank you." Gary mumbled.

Pete gulped, "N-nice to m-meet you, Gary." He swore the other's eyes turned black.

"Yes… same to you." He said with a sarcastic tone; a tone a six year old shouldn't have. His father knew Gary well enough to know when his son was trying to be rude. He gave him a disappointed look, and then asked Carol to join him in the kitchen. He left the two young boys alone. "You look pathetic." Gary sneered.

"W-what…?" This strange boy wasn't very pleasant. His dad seemed so kind and caring, while his son seemed cold and heartless. "I'm not pathetic, if that's what you said."

Gary sighed, "Whatever. Believe what you will. Joseph made nasty meatballs for dinner. I hate them."

"You shouldn't call your daddy by his first name, ya know…" Petey said quietly.

"What's it to ya?" he said, "I think I can call my dad anything I want. It's none of your beeswax!" He was currently very angry with his father, so he felt that he didn't deserve to be called dad. His father called for the both of them to go into the dinning room. He gave the other a glare, and then ran to his dad. Petey followed behind him with a worried look spread across his face.

Carol and Joseph sat across from each other, as was Gary and Pete. They ate quietly, except when Joe asking Pete little questions here and there, and Ms. Kowalski complementing everything she put in her mouth. Gary enjoyed the silence when it came. But after the meal was over, Pete and Gary were asked to go play.

Petey inwardly shook as they approached Gary's room. As they walked down the hallway, he took a good look at the other. Gary had a medium shade of brown hair that was styled like a bowl cut but was very thin. He had a stern look to his face, and it almost looked as if he already had wrinkles. He seemed much older then he was, and Petey had a feeling that he would brag about it too.

Gary's room was very clean, but what Pete didn't know was that earlier that day, the room was a disaster due to a horrendous temper tantrum he had. He went through such tantrums every morning, right before he has to take his pills.

The tan boy admired the television sitting on Gary's dresser. It wasn't all that big, but having a TV in his room was the best thing a kid could ever have. Next to the tube was a Nintendo 64 and a whole array of different games. He hold back the smile as Gary flipped on the TV and switched on the machine. "What are we gunna play?" Pete asked with excitement.

"Super Smash Bros." Gary smirked.

Petey practically glowed with surprise, "Oh, I love that game!" Gary sat on his bed, as Pete took a seat next to him. The men boy gave him a deathly stare, but didn't say anything.

They played for an hour before Petey's mom called out to him. Gary was smoking through the ears as Petey got up. The weak, meekly little Petey had beaten him four out of five times. He couldn't stand to lose, so therefore, he couldn't stand Pete. He stomped behind him, wanting to see the kid go.

They stood next to each other as Joseph and Carol stood side by side holding hands, both faces plastered with wide grins. "Gary, Petey." Joe began, "I have wonderful news!" He held out the woman's right hand and proclaimed, "We're getting married!"

Gary could feel the blood drain from his face. "What?" he started, "What?! You can't be serious! What about mommy? What about _mommy_?!" Angry tears fell from his tired eyes, "If you really loved mommy, you wouldn't replace her!"

"Gary, that enough! You know I loved your mother, but I can't be alone forever!" Joseph shouted.

"You're not alone! You have me! Am I not enough for you?!"

Petey stood shaking with fear. He hated when people shouted, it scared him so much. He started to feel like he understood Gary, though. His mom had told him that she loved his father, but now she's getting married again, as if she was never married before! He felt betrayed, in a sense. Was he not good enough for her? Had Petey driven her to find someone else? Tears started to well up in his eyes as he squeezed them tight.

'_As if daddy leaving wasn't enough, now she can't stand me! Mommy just wants me to get hurt again!_'

"She can never replace Mommy!" Gary screamed, "She may have hurt me, but she was my _real_ mommy!" He ran down the hall and slammed his door shut. Petey had quite enough. He wailed as he fell to a fetal position on the floor. His mother bent down and tried to calm him as Joe apologized over and over again. She picked Pete up by the arm and wrapped her arms around him.

After they intruders, as Gary would call them, had left, he tuned off his light and crawled into bed. As he moved the covers over his head, tiny voices came to him, and demented thoughts consumed him. He hated the voices, but they were better then his dad. As the voices began to hush, he closed his eyes and dreamed of his mother coming home, except with a rope tied tightly around her neck.

--

By the way, the chapter names may have nothing to do with the chapter itself. I don't know why I do that, but I do.

I'm not so sure about this chapter… I think it came out right. I hope. Review if you so very wish. I'd truly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 'Indignity is the best policy. The only policy.'

"Who killed mommy, Joseph?"

Joe looked up from the news paper the laid on the kitchen table and met with his son's dark brown gaze. It was the morning after the dinner and he was already fed up with this mommy business. "Gary, I'm daddy, remember?"

Gary grunted, "Who killed mommy?!" he sighed, "_Daddy_?"

Fingers drummed on the table as Joseph's patients ran thin, "Nobody killed her, Gary. She killed herself, I told you that."

"But why would she do that? Was she pushed to do it? Did you make her do it? Was she just _too much to handle_?! Am_ I_ too much to handle?! _Are you gunna kill me too_?!" He banged his fists against the table as he screamed. His eyes bulged as a thought came to him, "Did _I_ kill her? Is that why you won't tell me why she did that to herself?" His eyes dropped to the table and he wrapped his arms around his torso, the only comfort he was getting during this hard time.

"God damnit, Gary, it's been two years! Will you drop it already! Your mom's dead, get used to it!"

His jaw clenched as he looked at his father once more, "So I did kill her?! You didn't say that I didn't!"

"Gary Michael Smith!" his father shouted as he stood and bumped the chair to the floor, "You did not kill your mother! Now, eat your fuckin' breakfast, and forget about your retarded, abusive mother! I can't even understand why you care so much about her when she used to beat you and call you worthless!"

"She was my mommy! She understood me! She was more then a mean person!"

"You're ridiculous! You have no idea who and what your mother was, and she never even talked to you! How could she understand?!"

Gary was at loss for words. He didn't know he never did; he created a fake reality with himself and his mother. He forgot what he imagined wasn't real, and all she really was, was an evil mom. He squeezed his face together, his eyes clenched, and lips curling into him mouth. After of a moment of that, mouth relaxed but face still contorted, "I hate you, daddy."

"That's it! Go to your room!" Joe screamed pointing in the direction of his child's room.

Gary huffed as practically jumped out of his chair and briskly walked to his little sanctuary of imagination.

Joseph sighed and picked up his discarded chair. Once he sat down, he felt completely drained. He couldn't believe what he had just said to his son. He swore and called his late wife 'retarded'. He buried his face in his hands, to muffle the groan he let out. It was hard enough having an emotionally unstable wife, but for her to kill herself in front of…

"Why…? Why did you do this? You were going to get help. You were going to get better. Everything could have been fixed…" his whispers grew louder as he continued, "Why did you have to wait until Gary to come home from school to do it? Why did he have to see? Why did you want him to… die too?"

--

Sorry for the short chapter. I think I put enough in this one, though. I did some research on divorce and loss of a parent, so now I feel a bit more prepared for this story.

Reviews are nice, but not required. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! And, thank you for reading.

Please enjoy the new chapter; it's about little Petey. I forget how cute that boy can be…

--

Chapter 4: 'Maybe you didn't listen right, I said…"

Pete sat on one of the hard plastic swings in his backyard. He had gotten the swing set when he was four years old. He swung on it many of times, but today was different. He sat there wishing his father would come out to play with him. It didn't happen very often, but when they did play, Petey would have a wonderful time. Ever since his father left he couldn't help but think of the good times he had with him. Which was hard to believe; Bruce, Petey's father, mostly did bad things to him, a good memory should have been hard to find. But, every little good time he had with his dad seemed enough to Pete.

He could hear his mother talking on the phone in the kitchen. She was conversing to Mr. Smith. She talks to him a lot. He seems to the only person she ever talks to. 'Mr. Smith this, Mr. Smith that', it was getting a little old. She always got excited when he called. She would run to the cordless phone, all smiles, then break out into a big grin and talk with words spoken with light as strong as the suns mighty rays. They'd have a conversation that lasted hours, and sometimes would start from the middle of the day, until the dead of night.

Petey liked seeing his mom happy, but it really made him think about how much she changed leaving his dad. He wondered if she ever really liked him, she always seemed so miserable when she was with him. They did almost nothing together as a family; Carol usually made up excuses and Bruce would just ignore any thing she said or did. All they ever did was fight. Carol would cry while Bruce would throw things about.

Pete's grip on the chain tightened as he thought the arguing. He remembered hiding away in his room and crying until they stopped. He'd fall asleep after he cried and have the same dreadful feeling when he woke up. Needless to say, he was far to depressed for a kid his age.

It hurt him that, even though his father is gone, he still feels miserable. He can't help but want things to be the way it was. At least he still had a complete family, with his mom and actual dad. The thought of a step-dad made his skin crawl. He barely knew the guy, and now he going to be his father. What if this Mr. Smith is anything like his son, Gary? What if he treats her even worse? The questions created tears in his eyes. He let them spill silently and jumped off the swing.

As he opened the back door just as his mother hung up the phone. She took one look at Pete and dropped to her knees and held him tight, "What's wrong, sweetie? Why are you crying? Did you get hurt?"

Petey shook his head, "I don't feel good…"

"Oh," she placed her hand on his forehead, "Your not hot, does your tummy hurt?" He nodded. "How about you lay down, then? I'll call up the doctor. We need to find out why you have stomach aches all the time…"

Pete slowly walked to the couch, laid down and flipped on the television. After watching a few minuets of Spongebob his mother came into the living room and sat at the end of the couch. She looked at her son for a moment then sighed, "The appointment is tomorrow, that okay with you, pumpkin?"

"Okay, mommy." He shifted and looked at his mother. She had long dark brown hair was in twisted curls were tied up tightly in a thin, black hair tie. Her skin was Italian dark, just like him, but her eyes were a piercing blue. They dulled Petey's already dull brown eyes. Her nose was petite, but her eyes were large and almond shaped. Her frame was skinny, but her waist was shy of love handles (she never got of the baby weight off). Petey was almost a spitting image of his mother, except for the eyes. His father and shared that.

Two hours of T.V. and a few bites of the lunch his mommy made him finally caught up with him and he fell asleep on the couch. He unfortunately asleep a lot. Carol worried that her child wasn't at all happy, that maybe he was… depressed. A wave of worry came over her and she called up Bruce for the first time since they broke it off. "Bruce? I really need to talk to you. It's… about Pete."

--

Another short chapter. I know, yucky.

Thanks for reading. Review if you want, or must. They make me smile, but reading it makes me just as happy. I'm easy to please.


End file.
